Lunch Date and Other Adult Things
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Annie and Jeff have a lunch date in the summer.


AN: Hi there, this is my first Community fanfic, I'm really not sure how great it is because I'm still trying to get a feel for writting their characters but I hope you guys enjoy it. It's set after the season 1 finale no spoilers for season 2 and sorry if they seem horribly ooc.

Lunch Date and Other Adult Things

He should have known something was wrong when she ordered an ice tea instead of a cherry coke. Jeff sighed as he stared at the tiled floor of the bathroom inside the café, Annie was waiting for him outside the bathroom, at table number five also known as the table of doom. Not the Disney princess with fluttering eyelids Annie, but the I-want-to-be-treated-like-an-adult-damn-it Annie, formidable face and all. He had arranged this lunch hoping to establish the lines of their friendship again. But adult Annie didn't want that. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted since he basically ran in here before she could clarify that part.

He would have stalled longer if it weren't for the fact that he was officially getting weird looks from the other men coming into the bathroom. It wasn't until he received a wink that he fled and hightailed back to his table.

Not surprising Annie hadn't just disappeared nor had she changed into a cardigan, nope when he arrived back the table it was still adult Annie with the sundress that revealed her shoulders and her collarbone. He suddenly understood vampires in a very disturbing way.

"Jeff?" He would have ran a hand through his hair, if he wasn't so terrified of ruining a perfectly good bed head look. Instead he calmly seated himself across the booth from her and attempted to stop staring at her neck.

"Annie." He had hoped the slight teenage vibe the café gave would make her seem younger, instead she seemed to not fit into the scene properly. Giving up on trying to avoid her, he decided he as might as well get it over with. Then he could actually enjoy his summer without fearing going inside a convenient store and having to face someone, anyone from the horrific Tranny dance. Even the thought of seeing a Dalmatian gave him chills. He wished everyone could just move on, no he didn't exactly make a choice and yes he did run away from his problems but didn't that just show how he chose neither of them.

He knew he was being a dick, Britta deserved better than that, heck even Slater deserved an apology text at least and Annie, well he hadn't run away from Annie he had run towards her. He just wasn't sure what that meant right now.

"Jeff are you paying attention to me?" He could hear the frustration in her voice and was annoyed at himself.

"Annie I don't understand what you think this date will help with."

"Date!" Her cheeks had become enflamed, and she quickly took a sip of her drink before continuing. "Jeff this is not a date, this is me telling you that your ruining our friendship, I know that it's your personal feelings involved but its too late for it just to be between you and Britta you have to choose Jeff, and choose soon because this thing between you guys is putting a damper on all of our summer vacations."

"It's not that bad." He avoided her eyes by playing with his napkin.

"What about last week at Pierce's pool party." Oh yeah that. He and Britta might have gotten into an argument that ended with her beer on his face and his hamburger down her shirt. He stared at the ice cubes floating around in her highball glass.

"Minor incident, I was thirsty and she looked hungry." When she gave him and incredulous look he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Jeff, come one just admit you love Britta, and get on with it."

"What?" He was sure he had heard wrong. Wasn't this whole lunch ordeal a way to sway him to pick her, to pick Annie? Apparently not.

"Just pick Britta." Annie clarified.

"But I don't want Britta, or Slater."

"Then what do you want?" Her eyes were looking straight into his, and he was no Abed but had seen enough romantic comedies to know this was where he admitted that it was her, it was Annie, that he wanted and then kiss her and then…? It didn't matter because Jeff Winger wasn't that guy, so that wasn't even an option, what he said next was much more in character.

"I don't know."

"Well maybe you should figure that out or at least just tell Britta that. I really want to enjoy my summer with all of you without having to worry that you two will murder each other if left alone." With that Annie got up left a few bills on the table and walked away. He saw her yellow sundress sway and wondered if maybe he could become that guy, the one that got the girl. Not the hot girl, but the intelligent beautiful girl. Shaking his head, he decided maybe it was time to talk to Britta without any sarcasm and snark.

AN: Review please :)


End file.
